Beth's Notebook
|image1 = os_a4p1_190.jpg |image2 = |type = Personal Journal |subject = Beth Wilder |author = Beth Wilder circa 2016 |date = N/A |time = N/A |act = Act 4: The Secret History of Time Travel |part = Act 4, Part 2: Preparing the Time Machine |location = Bradbury Swimming Hall |previous = Jack and Will Photo |next = RE: The Countermeasure }} is a Document Narrative Object found in the Act 4, Part 2 of Quantum Break. The document is a journal written by Beth Wilder following her traveling and being stuck in the past of 1999. The journal was given to her eight year old self September 5, 1999. Content Beth, I know that this encounter will be a lot to take in. After all, it’s not every day you meet your future self. I’d tell you that you need to keep this all a secret, but I know you won’t listen. You’ll learn that lesson the hard way. The next few years won’t be easy for you. Nobody you know is ever going to understand what you are going through. Those closest to you will try to change you, convince you that you are losing your mind. You’re not. You are special. You have been chosen to do something amazing. Know that your struggles will all be worth it in the end because you have a purpose. You’re going to save the world. How do I know? I’ve been through this all before, and I’m going to prove it. Below you will find a list of events that will come to pass in the future. They cannot be changed or undone. It will take time for you to accept this, but eventually you will learn to use this knowledge to your advantage. You will be prepared for what is coming. OCTOBER 3rd, 2000 Derek Stevenson has been bullying you for months. On October 3rd you will push him down the staircase at school. You’ll do everything in your power to resist this, partly to avoid the consequences, partly to prove this book wrong, but the terrible things he will say in that moment will be too much for you to handle. He’ll pretend to cry, claim that you gave him a concussion, and you’ll take all the blame. You will be transferred to another school. You’ll hope things will get better. They won’t. It’s going to be a difficult year. Whenever you feel helpless just remember this book. You are special. You have a purpose that they don’t. Hold on to that. And if it makes you feel better… 16 years from now Derek will be working at a dollar store. He still lives with his mom. DECEMBER 3rd, 2000 Mr. Hartsook from next door will pass away. FEBRUARY 3rd, 2001 The kids at school will steal your jacket. Your parents will claim that you’re hiding it on purpose so that they will buy you a new one. Look in the bin on the corner of 3rd and Main. You’ll find something that will get you through the winter. You’ll be teased for wearing it by Michelle. You’ll fight back but it will only make things worse. Eventually when you are able to contain your anger, take her aside and say the following to her: “I’m sorry about your mom.” Then give her a hug. She will push you away. She will look incredibly confused, vulnerable. She will never tease you again. APRIL 24th, 2001 Erica, your best friend, will break her arm. Having read this, you will do everything in your power to prevent this. The actions you take to avoid this from happening will only make it so. This is the first time you will truly witness that your fate is already determined. It cannot be changed. Erica will blame you for the incident. Try not to take this to heart. You will soon discover that she isn’t the friend you thought she was. Stay strong. You will find people who respect you for who you are very soon. AUGUST 5th, 2001 You will take the night bus home. There will be only one other passenger on board – a scruffy-looking kid with a black eye. His name is Jack Joyce. Remember his face. He’s going to become important down the line. SEPTEMBER 11th, 2001 This is the one that will change you. An event will occur that will devastate the entire nation. An act of terrorism will cause the World Trade Centers to collapse. Thousands will die. I won’t go into further detail because the more you know the more painful it will become when you are unable to prevent it. And you WILL try to prevent it. You will fail. You will curse this book for not telling you more. You will curse yourself for not being able to stop it. It will take a long time to get over this, but eventually you will use this pain to fuel your path forward. You’ve now felt what it is to be completely unprepared for what is coming. It won’t happen again. Next time you will be ready. This is the event that will finally make you believe. Any doubt you had will disappear. You’re ready to take on this mission. So what is coming? OCTOBER 8th, 2016 An experiment gone wrong will cause time to break down. This event will be referred to as a “Fracture in time”. The onset of this event cannot be prevented, but the outcome must be. If the Fracture is not stopped then time itself will come to an end. Life on our planet will end. “Saving the world” wasn’t an overstatement. It is your mission. You must stop the Fracture. You can pull this off, but to do so you need to follow some simple instructions: LEARN WHO TO TRUST Short answer: Nobody. The less people know about you the safer you will be. From this point forward your mission takes priority over every other aspect of your life. Do not start a relationship of any kind that you aren’t willing to leave behind at a moment’s notice. There is one exception to this rule. We’ll get to that. KNOW YOUR ENEMY Monarch Solutions. They will try to prevent you from achieving your goal. Learn everything you can about them. You will know the best way to achieve this when the time is right. Monarch is run by a man named Paul Serene. YOU MUST NEVER BE SEEN BY PAUL SERENE. If he discovers you, then you will risk failing your mission. Learn everything you can about him. Remain hidden, but keep in mind that the best place to hide is often in plain sight. BLEND IN Change your appearance frequently – hair color, clothing style, everything. Be cautious about drawing attention to yourself. Learn to blend in. Examine those around you – the way they move, speak, laugh. Copy them. Become your surroundings. TRAIN DAILY There are a series of skills you will need to master to truly be prepared. Hand-to-hand combat –Filipino Kali and Jeet Kune Do. Weapons training – knives, pistols, shotguns, rifles. Wilderness survival. Compartmentalization. Lip reading. Face reading. The list is one that you will build as you go. In time you will understand what is necessary and what isn’t. Don’t rush yourself. Start with gymnastics. STUDY YOUR TARGET Jack Joyce. He is the one person who can help you in your mission. He is the exception to rule 1. You can trust him. Learn what you can about Jack, study him from afar, but DO NOT APPROACH HIM DIRECTLY. You aren’t the only one watching him. On October 9th, 2016 you will rescue Jack Joyce. From there the next steps will reveal themselves. Be patient with him. He’s stubborn, reckless, naïve… but you can’t do this without him. And he has his moments. He’s much smarter than he seems at first; don’t mistake grief for stupidity. STUDY YOUR OBJECTIVE The countermeasure. This is the device that was built to stop the Fracture in time. This is your objective. Find the countermeasure and use it to stop the Fracture. Achieve this and the world will be saved. The device was built by Jack’s brother, Dr. William Joyce. Any attempt to contact William or find the countermeasure before the onset of the Fracture will be in vain. Wait. Jack will show you the way. Retrieving the countermeasure will not be a simple task. It will involve great hardship and sacrifice. When the time comes you will be ready for this. When you first read this it won’t make much sense to you. Over time you will believe every word but you will feel underprepared. You will wish that I had told you everything. I promise you that what is written here is everything you will need in order to get you where you need to be. I know this… Because I’m already there. Chin up, Toto. You’re going to achieve amazing things. -You Category:Document Collectibles Category:Act 4 Category:Quantum Break Category:Narrative Objects